


Bursts of light in the galaxy

by dobe_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, SemiShiraWeek2020, Star Gazing, inaccurate planetary information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobe_san/pseuds/dobe_san
Summary: “Are you here to watch the bursts, or are you here to touch me?” he asked, pinching Semi in the rib.His lover pretended to consider his question.“Can’t I do both at the same time?”Shirabu is trying to catch the meteor bursts with Semi as their crew make a pit stop on Jupiter’s largest moon. But as the couple wait in the forest dome, there are no bursts in the night sky, and Semi has become quite distracted by Shirabu's smooth skin.--Day 5 of #SemiShiraweek2020.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Bursts of light in the galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): star gazing
> 
> Accompanying tracks (80% surround sound aesthetics, 20% lyrics):  
> [Eyelids - Saro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBkgFvTqPMc)  
> [Odd Look – Kavinsky, The Weeknd (Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N70DRo8_WwA)  
> [D (Half Moon) – DEAN, Gaeko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eelfrHtmk68)  
> [TREASURE ISLAND - millic, HAN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qXAKJmBVIA)  
> [Prisoner – The Weeknd, Lana del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_XnU1Yhyxc)
> 
> Some inspiration taken from _The Expanse_ universe. None of this is scientifically accurate. I made up pretty much everything, especially the filth of space boys frolicking on the grass. 
> 
> This is probably the year 3279 or something. Semi was born on Mars, hence from an evolutionary standpoint his physiology, bones, organs, and all are slightly different as they adapted to reduced gravity, and he is also much larger in size. Shirabu, on the other hand, is an Earther, like you and I. But hey, sex is the same anywhere in the galaxy ;)

Shirabu remembered once thinking that the nights and stars were the same almost everywhere in the universe. He was thinking it again as he curled up next to Semi on the grass, head resting on his lover’s shoulder. The two of them were laying in the dark in one of the greenhouse domes on Ganymede, waiting for the forecasted meteor bursts to happen.

It felt surreal to be surrounded by greenery this far out in the galaxy on one of Jupiter’s moons, waiting for stars to explode across the night sky. It felt even more surreal to be stripped down to nothing but loose shirts and pants, thermal spacesuits long forgotten in a corner. The indoor temperature of the greenhouse allowed for their pores to take a breather from their skintight gear.

During their long-haul space delivery flights, the Shiratorizawa crew often made pit stops for fuel on Ganymede. They would then resume their journey toward the dwarf planets beyond Neptune the next day.

Today was the same - they would stopover for the night, rest, and head off tomorrow. It was honestly a much-needed break for all of them, having been on flight for almost two weeks straight with nothing but minor collisions and near-miss catastrophes in the asteroid belt.

Whenever they stopped here, the rest of the crew would split up in search of their own entertainment, and Shirabu’s and Semi’s were to break into one of the forest domes together.

_(Their first time in one had been four years back, on Shirabu’s first stopover. He and Semi had only known each other for two weeks._

“ _Don’t be a wet blanket,” Shirabu had said as he hacked into the number pad at the entrance of a dome. It had been his first time hacking into something outside of Earth or Mars, and he had been thrilled. “I heard that it’s the closest thing to life on Earth.”_

_The Semi at the time had frowned, arms crossed._

“ _I heard that_ this _is called_ breaking and entering _._ ”

“ _Not breaking,_ ” _Shirabu grinned when the sign lit green,_ “ _Just entering._ ”

“ _Don’t be a smart ass._ ”

_Moments later, when Semi—he had grumbled his entire walk in about lost bets and babysitting crazy new recruits—took in the breathtaking scenery with his entire jaw dropped in awe, Shirabu felt a perverse satisfaction at making him eat his words._

_Honestly, in those early days, Shirabu didn’t know if he and Semi would ever get along. They were from two completely different worlds._

_Semi’s Martian blood ran blue to his red, his native tongue a foreign sound to Shirabu’s ears. Physically, Shirabu was almost a head shorter, with Semi and his height towering over him. And most importantly, they couldn’t stop squabbling over anything and everything under the massive sun. It drove Captain Ushijima and everyone nuts._

_Yet, Shirabu soon learnt that like stars and the night skies, love and affection were the same anywhere in the galaxy.)_

This particular forest dome was the best for watching meteor bursts.

A uniquely Ganymede occurrence, a meteor burst was different from the meteor showers back on Earth.

After a meteor hit Ganymede’s protective barrier, it would explode into smithereens, painting the sky in bursts of colour, like natural fireworks in the night.

Shirabu knew Semi’s Martian eyes were sensitive to these lights and colours. Even though the forest dome’s special ceiling offered them the protection they needed to view the spectacular display, Semi still wasn’t a big fan.

Yet, despite that, and fact that the Earth-like greenhouse was sometimes too warm for his liking, Semi did say that he would enjoy waiting with Shirabu for the meteor bursts, and the hand moving lazily up and down Shirabu’s side was a clear indication of that. In turn, Shirabu thanked him for his company with a quick kiss on the nose, before laying back down to listen to Semi’s funny heart beating in triplets.

From where they waited, they had a panoramic view of the night sky through the glass ceiling, so it was easy to notice when a sudden streak of silver flew out of nowhere.

“Hey look,” Shirabu pointed up, “It’s starting soon.”

Sure enough, a few streaks of shooting meteors appeared soon after the first, like thin brush strokes across a black canvas. Shirabu felt the rush of excitement; his last meteor burst had been more than a year ago.

But then, as soon as the streaks came, they disappeared. They ended just like normal shooting stars, vanishing into nothingness.

The eventual colour bursts never came.

“That’s disappointing,” Shirabu frowned.

Semi hummed, his hand drawing comforting circles on Shirabu’s back. Semi had been rather touchy since they had arrived and taken their thermal suits off. Shirabu could fancy a guess as to what was really on his mind.

“Let’s wait a little,” said Shirabu. It was a reminder more to Semi and his straying fingers than to himself about the disappointing lack of bursts.“I heard that the smaller ones often burn up before they hit anything.”

Semi gave a sound of acknowledgement, though it was obvious that his mind was currently preoccupied with something not at all meteor-related.

True enough, after a few moments, Semi’s fingers had slowly but surely veered off course, now reaching down to play with the hem of Shirabu’s shirt.

Shirabu knew exactly what he wanted.

“Are you here to watch the bursts, or are you here to touch me?” he asked, pinching Semi in the rib.

His lover pretended to consider his question.

“Can’t I do both at the same time?”

Semi was obviously in teasing mood, because eventually, the straying hand sneaked its way underneath Shirabu’s shirt. Shirabu rolled his eyes and looked up at him.

“I know it’s been a while, but can you and your dick wait till we get back to the ship?”

Semi smirked at him, not shy at being called out.

“Not really.”

His hand was still splayed on Shirabu’s stomach, thumb now dipping playfully into Shirabu’s naval.

Shirabu squirmed. Semi’s fingers danced around slowly, almost reaching dangerously under the waistband of Shirabu’s track pants. Yet, Shirabu would be lying if he said that these touches weren’t getting him a little aroused.

In between non-stop space deliveries and urgent works that had kept Shirabu stuck in the engineering station, it really _had_ been a while since they have had sex.

Also, seeing that the night sky seemed to be quiet with no signs of any bursts, Shirabu relented. He agreed that it was time to write up a new agenda.

Slowly pushing himself up into a seat, Shirabu briefly wondered about their current location. It wouldn’t be the first time he and Semi made out in public. Their Shiratorizawa crew could probably attest to that with a grimace or two. Plus, there probably wouldn’t be anyone looking into a forest dome in the middle of the night.

Although Shirabu much preferred sex on the softness of their mattress, the occasional zero gravity slips, even when the ship was landed, sometimes made him nauseated and in need of stabilising pills, especially if they happened during their post-orgasm bliss. So he would much rather have one here where he could be close to the ground, where he wouldn’t be floating around anytime soon.

As he made his slow way onto his knees to straddle Semi, who was still laying on the grass, Shirabu felt his every move being watched.

He could tell the exact moment Semi realised what was happening, because his lover let out a chuckle and wasted no time in shoving both hands under his shirt.

“No more star gazing? ” Semi asked out of courtesy, but obviously pleased.

Shirabu let him caress the skin of his back, shivering ever so slightly as cool fingertips left goosebumps in their wake.

“Wasn’t that what you wanted?” He raised his eyebrow. With both hands sliding down Semi’s torso, he pressed against Semi’s rock hard abs as he settled his weight comfortably on Semi’s thighs, wriggling a little, just because.

Semi threw him a handsome smirk, but did not say anything else. He didn’t need to, because actions often spoke louder than words. Quickly, Semi’s fingers moved from Shirabu’s lower back to his front, sliding up smoothly to toy with his nipples. Shirabu’s hip gave an involuntary jerk.

“Fuck,” he groaned. He was quickly getting hard.

“Come down here,” Semi said with a pinch of a bud, gaze heavy as he stared at Shirabu’s parted lips.

Shirabu nodded. He brought Semi’s hands out from under his shirt and moved them back down to rest on his behind. His own hands found Semi’s face as he leaned down, pressing their lips gently together.

They both moaned at the first contact, lips moving in soft, tentative motions.

Semi nipped at his bottom lip before taking it between his own for a little suck. He started kneading Shirabu’s behind, squeezing the fleshy mounds before shoving Shirabu further up his body so that their crotches aligned.

Shirabu’s breath hitched.

They made out as Semi pulled Shirabu down by the hips, making Shirabu feel his swelling arousal. Their lower bodies gyrated lazily, and, at a particularly slow but well-positioned thrust, Shirabu groaned into Semi’s mouth. He wondered if Semi felt as dizzy as he did.

Evidently, not dizzy enough, Shirabu soon realised. Because all of a sudden, Shirabu’s back landed on moist grass, the wind knocked out of his lungs. When he looked up, Semi was caging him with his entire body, a manic grin on his face.

Semi enjoyed flaunting his Martian strength every now and then. Luckily, Shirabu was into being manhandled. The move had sent an intense spike of desire through his entire body. 

“You always like me on my back,” he taunted, wanting to incite something.

“I do,” Semi admitted easily.

“What else do you like?”

Semi licked his lips, making Shirabu anticipate what moves he might pull next.

But as quickly as it came, Semi’s smile faded away. He stared deeply into Shirabu’s eyes, as though if he looked closely enough could he find the answers in Shirabu’s soul. The fervent lust from earlier had not at all dissipated. Instead, together sharing its space was now a simmering desire, one of a more emotional variety. 

“I like everything about you,” Semi confessed into the space between. Shirabu swallowed, fists tightening on Semi’s shirt.

At this proximity, he could see that Semi’s pupils were blown wide. The infinite black pools stood out against the nebula of grey irises. It made Shirabu wonder what Semi saw in his own eyes.

“Stars,” Semi suddenly said. Like he had heard Shirabu think.

“What?” Shirabu asked in wonderment.

They were so close now, the tips of their noses touching. Semi looked at him again with all seriousness. With a careful whisper, he breathed his next words onto Shirabu’s lips.

“Why do I have to look at the stars, when I can see them in your eyes?”

Before Shirabu could respond, Semi crashed their lips together again.

It was like the airlock to Shirabu’s emotions had been released, and Semi was there to make sure that they never stopped flowing.

Semi had overtaken their earlier pace as he delivered a bruising kiss, now with an almost frantic need to be even closer than before. Shirabu felt him grab one of his knees to wrap his leg around Semi’s body above. Instinctively, Shirabu dug his other heel into the ground, securing Semi in place with his thigh. With Shirabu now splayed open beneath him, Semi ground his hips down hard.

The gasp that Shirabu let out at their clothed members rubbing against each other was probably what Semi had been hoping for; Semi shoved his tongue into Shirabu’s mouth, groaning loudly when it met Shirabu’s in the middle.

They kissed a familiar tango in the dark, hotter and wetter than the one they did earlier. Shirabu dug his heel into Semi’s back, meeting Semi’s body wave after wave, as though if he pushed hard enough, their bodies would become one and the same. His hands roamed all over Semi’s muscular back, nails raking down his shirt until they eventually reached down to dig fiercely into Semi’s behind. 

At that, Semi immediately curled into Shirabu’s neck. He licked a broad stripe up, then took a harsh bite near his jaw. Shirabu’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, surprised gasp caught in his throat. With that as fuel, Semi’s hips sped up, faster and stronger, his freak stamina showing in his relentless thrusts. 

It had really been too long. Shirabu was falling way too fast.

Soon he was begging.

“Semi...! Fuck...please...!”

For what exactly, the words wouldn’t come.

But Semi knew. He reached into Shirabu’s pants and pulled out his leaking member. He thumbed the slit, dipping into the mess to play with his precum, before spreading the wetness down his entire length to tug at his balls. Shirabu whined again, hands slipping onto under Semi’s shirt to touch him even more closely.

Soon, he felt Semi slide his own hardness next to his, skin on skin, burning, and began stroking them both in rhythm. 

The heat pooled dangerously in Shirabu’s abdomen. With each flick of the wrist, it dialled up a notch.

“S-Semi...!” he panted helplessly, breath leaving his lungs with every quick exhale. Shirabu knew that his lover was also close; Semi’s voice was getting rougher with every gasp of Shirabu’s name, his thrusts and strokes becoming more erratic.

Desperate, Shirabu ran his fingers through Semi’s hair and pulled.

Semi’s reply came as a deep growl. As though a spark had been ignited within him, Semi squeezed hard around their lengths and quickened his movements, bringing them both hurtling toward the tipping point.

As he made the climb with Semi, Shirabu saw faint spots from squeezing his eyes too tight. The tension wound his body up like a taut string, tight and ready for the release.

Quickly, his hand joined Semi’s in between them as they made their final ascent.

”S-Semi, I’m going to-!”

Semi moaned, whispering hotly into his ear.

”Come,” he said, “Come for me, Shirabu.”

And then, just like that, the first burst of colour exploded like a kaleidoscope behind his eyelids, and Shirabu finally, finally let himself go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah. Ahah. Ha. 
> 
> Nothing but self-indulgent, interstellar filth. 
> 
> /Flees to Pluto.


End file.
